Correspondencia
by Lady of Souls
Summary: Estar enamorada del chico mas popular de la escuela le traería serios problemas, pero con ayuda de sus amigos, cumpliría su sueño, sin importar lo dificil que fuera. Capítulo 5: Désespoir
1. No me abandones esperanza

Lo se lo se, no deberia publicar otra historia cuando aun ni siquiera he terminado con las otras, lamentablemente, esta historia tiene un gran valor para mi, y para algunas personas mas, asi que, espero les guste, esta basada en una historia real

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la excelente mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, lo único que me pertenece es la trama de la historia y cualquier personaje que no pertenezca al anime/manga

"CORRESPONDENCIA"

Narración

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

(N/A Notas de la autora)

&&& Cambio de escena &&&

Capitulo 1: No me abandones esperanza

La lluvia azotaba ferozmente contra la ciudad de Londres, a pesar de que aun no entraba la tarde, el cielo nublado daba la impresión de que era mas tarde. Pero, concentrémonos en un lugar en particular, una preparatoria para ser mas exactos, ubicada en medio de uno de los parques mas hermosos de Londres.

Una preparatoria bastante peculiar, así lloviera, nevara o se acabara el mundo, en esta seguían las clases normalmente, como si nada pasara. Posee un gran nivel académico, solo los alumnos mas destacados lograban ingresar a tan importante escuela.

-_No voy a llegar._

Una chica corría velozmente a través del parque, iba algo retrasada a sus clases, muy normal en ella, faltando solo algunos minutos para que la hora de entrada se cumpliera, logro entrar al edificio, subiendo todos los escalones hasta el tercer piso y pasar por el pasillo que la llevaría hasta el último salón.

Con alegría vio que el profesor aun no había llegado, así que una sonrisa se dirigió a su lugar, junto a sus mejores amigos.

-Vaya, llegaste temprano Sango.

-Es un milagro.

-Ya, no se burlen, no es mi culpa que el autobús demore tanto en llegar hasta aquí.

Todos rieron de buena gana, aunque la escuela fuera la mas estricta, no faltaba la alegría de los estudiantes, en especial de su grupo. Los amigos de Sango eran bastante alegres, en especial por que siempre bromeaban entre ellos y se tenían bastante confianza.

-¿Por qué no ha llegado el profesor?.

-No lo sabemos.

-Tú nunca sabes nada Miroku.

Los cuatro amigos volvieron a reír, Miroku era un lindo chico de 16 años, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, los cuales se podían confundir con dorados en ciertas ocasiones, bastante lindo, aunque un poco testarudo.

-¿Te ocurre algo? Aome…

-¿Eh? No nada, Ayame ¿**pourquoi**?

-Te ves distraída.

Aome bajo la mirada, su flequillo de color negro le cubrió sus ojos, no quería admitir lo que desde hace varios días le pasaba, le dolía bastante y necesitaba desahogarlo, pero no ahora.

El tener un origen francés no había sido nada fácil para ella, mucha gente le llamaba la "francesita", lo que la hacia sentirse humillada, aunque, sus amigos se emocionaban cuando ella hablaba de su país natal, sobre todo Sango, quien tenia un linaje ingles que procedía de la antigua realeza, pero se interesaba bastante en saber mas sobre otros lugares.

El profesor llego y todos volvieron a sus respectivos lugares, Aome se paso la clase observando el oscuro cabello de Sango, ya que ella solía sentarse frente a ella, después paso a ver a Ayame, con ese cabello castaño que le quedaba bastante bien a su ligeramente níveo tono de piel.

Dio un largo suspiro, vio como Sango giraba la cabeza y la miraba como diciéndole _hablaremos seriamente_, admiraba la fortaleza que Sango tenia, nunca la había visto llorar ni estar embobada con algún chico, los hacia reír con sus ocurrencias y les brindaba su apoyo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Vamos, cuéntame lo que pasa.

-No puedo negarte nada ¿cierto?

-Suelo ser bastante persuasiva

-Bien-suspiro- ¿conoces a Taisho, el que esta en tercer año?

-¿El que juega en el equipo junto con Shirogane?

-El mismo.

-¿Que sucede con el? No me digas que…

-Si, estoy enamorada de el

-Pero Aome, sabes bien que tiene una relación con esa tal Sayuri, la hermana de Takeda.

-Lo se.

Sango observo detenidamente a su amiga, desde hace tiempo la había notado triste, y suponía el por que, se le quedaba mirando fijamente al grupo de Taisho, en especial a el, bien se sabia que Taisho era uno de los chicos mas populares de la escuela, así que para chicas como ellas, era prácticamente imposible tener una relación con alguno de ellos.

-Suena imposible ¿**vérité**?- de nuevo suspiró- ¿Cómo va tu relación con Miroku?

-No se de que hablas-le dijo Sango totalmente roja y dándole la espalda para tratar de ocultar el sonrojo.

-Jeje, no trates de ocultarlo, he visto como lo miras, con ojitos de enamorada-.

Aome comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia mientras Sango se quedaba con la boca abierta sin saber que decir y tenía un tic en el ojo derecho.

-Eres una tramposa.

-Lo se.

Ambas caminaron de vuelta al salón de clases, pero su caminata fue interrumpida a mitad de la escalera del segundo piso al ver a una pareja besándose, en ese momento, Aome sintió que su corazón se quebraba al ver a su príncipe besarse con su novia.

Sango la tomo del brazo y la llevo escaleras arriba para dejar de presenciar tal espectáculo, bastante desagradable por cierto, con mucho cuidado giro para ver a su amiga y descubrir que estaba llorando.

-_Ese tipo me va a oír, nadie hace llorar a Aome._

_-¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de el? __**Dieu**__ dame fuerzas, __**s'il**__** vous **__**plaît.**_

-Vamos Aome, tenemos una clase que atender, ya hablaremos más tarde.

-Si vamos.

Y así, las chicas se dirigieron a su salón, una con el corazón roto, y la otra con deseos de hablar con aquel que hacia sentir mal a su amiga.

Continuará…

* * *

Bien, es el primer capitulo, aqui las cosas no son como en el anime, Miroku no es un mujeriego n.nU y si se dieron cuenta, es el primer fanfic en donde pongo Aome y no Kagome como es mi costumbre, pero en fin, es para que quien es este personaje en la vida real no se sienta tan incomoda

Un poco de francés:

**pourquoi: **por que

**vérité: **verdad

**Dieu: **Dios

**s'il vous plaît: **por favor

si hay una equivocación, con gusto aceptaré corregirlo n.n gracias por leer, y Gomen nasai Horuhe-kun por cambiar la historia

_Lady of Souls_


	2. No soy el unico

Capitulo 2: No soy el unico

Se separo de aquel beso que lo estaba asfixiando, tomo una bocanada aire, no entendía por que había hecho semejante cosa, su novia era bastante celosa, así que no dudaba de que lo haya hecho para hacer sentir mal a otra chica que estuviera interesada en el ¿Por qué era tan mala con las demás¿Acaso dudaba tanto de el?

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Sayuri?

-Por que eres mi novio, estoy en todo mi derecho.

-Espero que sea eso, no quiero saber que esto es obra de tus celos.

-Claro que no Inuyasha, sabes que eso fue en el pasado.

No muy convencido, el pelinegro se alejo del lugar, no confiaba del todo en su novia, tenia bastantes motivos para hacerlo, así que no se sentía culpable, y no es que no la quisiera o algo por el estilo, es solo que a veces se comportaba como si él fuera de su propiedad, gritándole a cualquiera que se alejara de él ¿Quién rayos se creía?

-¿La has visto el día de hoy?

-¿Eh?

-¿Sabes si vino a clases?

Inuyasha parpadeó confundido ¿de quien le estaba hablando?, a veces parecía que su mejor amigo era un total desconocido, estos días había estado en las nubes, por lo que no comprendía de lo que le estaba hablando, esperen, ya lo recordaba.

-Si, si ha venido a clases.

-Vaya que alivio.

-Kuranosuke, si que estas perdido.

Kuranosuke Takeda no era la clase de chicos que salen con varias chicas, tampoco de los que engañan a sus novias, sin embargo, cuando no amas a tu novia ¿Qué puedes hacer¿Fingir?, eso era exactamente lo que él hacia, pero no era muy bueno que digamos, aunque si el amaba a otra chica…

-No es mi culpa no sentir amor por ella.

-Lo se, pero si Kikyo se entera…

-No tiene por que enterarse ¿cierto?

-Por mi no te preocupes amigo, sabes que no diré nada.

-Agradezco que estés en la misma situación que yo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hay por favor, sabes de lo que hablo.

Frunció el seño, claro que no estaba en su misma situación, el no estaba enamorado de otra chica, el tenia a su novia y era feliz ¿verdad?

-Yo no estoy enamorado de nadie más.

-¿Quién dijo algo de estar enamorado de alguien más?

Bien, lo había atrapado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Tenías razón.

-¿Lo dudabas?

-Esa cualquiera esta enamorada de el.

-Hay amiga, yo te lo advertí, Le Proul es el tipo de chicas rechazadas que se mueren por un chico popular, así como Inuyasha o como Kuranosuke.

-¿Y que debo hacer?

-¿No es obvio? Deshacerte de los estorbos.

Sayuri solo asintió y se fue, Kikyo se había vuelto una persona bastante peligrosa, que no se detenía hasta obtener lo que ella quería, no importaba el precio, no importaba si alguien tenia que ser pisoteado, siempre, siempre ganaba.

-_Mejor estar en la mano del diablo que en su camino._(N/A dicho popular jeje)

Le convenía estar de su lado, ella le había ayudado a que Inuyasha y ella comenzaran su relación, pero nunca le dijo la manera en que lo logro. Puso un cara de espanto ¿hasta donde llegaría Kikyo para lograrlo?

_-Gracias, en serio, pero ¿Cómo lo lograste?_

_-Tú no te preocupes, lo que importa es que ahora están juntos_

_-Si, pero…_

_-Pero nada, no te quejes, solo disfruta tu relación_

-Esto no me gusta…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Deja de negarlo, se bien que te mueres por ella.

-Claro que no ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-La forma en que la miras al pasar.

-No vale la pena seguir discutiendo esto.

Inuyasha se alejó, no deseaba seguir peleándose con su amigo por algo que no era, el le era fiel a Sayuri, no estaba enamorado de nadie.

-_Ni siquiera de Sayuri._

¿Cuál era la razón? Muy simple, no sentía esas mariposas en el estomago, no se le aceleraba el corazón cada vez que la veía llegar, no le brillaban los ojos al pensar en ella, sentía que sus besos y abrazos no era sinceros, que cada palabra de amor no era verdadera, no la veía como el centro del Universo, nada, simplemente no la amaba.

-_¿Por qué mi corazón se niega a sentir algo por ella?_

Con la mirada baja siguió su camino, no tenia ganas de seguir atormentándose con eso, suficiente era fingir cuando estaba con ella, así que podía descansar, no quería pensar, no quería sentir, solo quería quedar suspendido en el tiempo, viajar dentro de sus sueños, en su unico refugio.

Pero el destino le tenía otros planes, por que por estar perdido en sus pensamientos, chocó con alguien y cayó al piso junto con la otra persona.

-Discúlpame, no vi por donde iba.

-No te preocupes.

Y cuando Inuyasha se dio cuenta de con quien había chocado, no pudo apartar sus ojos de _ella._

Continuará…

* * *

Les agradezco que le hayan dado una linda bienvenida a esta historia, muchisimas gracias n.n, sobre todo a los que dejaron review

_serena tsukino chiba:_ muchas gracias por haber recibido de buena manera este fic, que como te pudiste dar cuenta, es algo tragico y pues, bueno, gracias por leer!

_christythebest: _n////n me haces sonrojar con tanto halago, si, esta epoca de la vida es una de las mas importantes, ya que los sucesos que suceden marcan nuestra vida para siempre, por lo menos, esta es mi forma de pensar jeje, gracias por leer!

_thegirlwhostolethestars: _Bueno bueno, es la naturaleza de esta chica, ademas, que hay de un fic de drama, sin drama? jeje pues si, tendra que sufrir, pero eso no significa que para siempre n.n, muchas gracias

_Sivis-ink: _jejeje me alegra que te haya gustado, no soy muy buena en esto, pero le hago la lucha, espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia, gracias!

Bueno, hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, espero les siga gustando, jeje hasta el proximo capitulo!

_Lady of Souls_


	3. Fé

Hey, hola como estan? gracias por esperar, jeje aqui les traigo ya el tercer capitulo

* * *

Capitulo 3: Fé

-**Bonjour ****fille **¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?

-**Extraordinaire**.

-**¿****Vraiment? **Me alegro ¿deseas comer?

-No madre, quizá mas tarde.

Aome subió con una gran sonrisa a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella, cerrando los ojos y suspirando, sin duda, uno de los mejores días de su vida. Tomo de prisa el teléfono y marcó, Sango tenía que saberlo.

-**¿**_**Diga?**_

-¡Sango! Tengo que contarte lo que paso hoy a la hora de salida.

-_**Suenas bastante emocionada**_.

-Lo estoy, me encontré con Inuyasha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Pero aún no me dices que es lo importante.

-Lo sé Ayame, es solo que, ten paciencia, no es fácil decirlo, es...complicado.

-Bankotsu, tengo que irme, me esperan en casa, será para otra ocasión.

-¡No¡Ayame!.

Pero era tarde, la chica ya estaba en la salida del parque subiendo al auto de su padre, Bankotsu solo bajó la mirada, nunca se atrevía a encarar el sentimiento que no lo dejaba dormir por las noches, que lo mantenía distraído, que no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en la dulce Ayame, la linda chica que le robaba el aliento. ¿Es qué ella no se había dado cuenta?

-_¿Por qué tiene que ser tan dificil?._

Se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban junto a la salida del parque, el acostumbraba irse en autobus, no habia problema en que llegara un poco mas tarde a su casa. Queria pensar, queria ser valiente para demostrarle lo que sentía a Ayame.

Un poco apagado se levantó para dirigirse a la parada del autobus, pero en el camino, se encontró con dos chicos que charlaban animadamente, pudo distinguir a Takeda y a Koga, otro de los amigos de Taisho, frunció el seño, no le agradaba, era un creido y mujeriego.

-Te lo digo, Sango Evans es la mejor mujer que he conocido.

Fue lo que Bankotsu escucho decir a Takeda, el nombre se le hacía bastante familiar...

_-Bankotsu, ella es mi amiga Sango._

_-Mucho gusto Sango._

_-Igualmente Bankotsu ¿puedo decirte Banki?_

_-Eh... si claro._

_-Genial._

¡Claro! Una de las amigas de su amada Ayame, pero según había escuchado de la misma chica, Sango era secretamente pretendida por otro de los amigos de Ayame.

-_Cielos, esto es confuso._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El tiempo no es nuestro aliado, cuando queremos que dure un poco mas, simplemente se acorta, y cuando queremos que todo pase rápido, nos tortura haciendo todo de manera lenta, provocando muchas de las veces, sufrimiento, angustia, dolor. Algunos meses habían pasado desde que Aome le contara a Sango su problema, de que Bankotsu intentara declararse, de que Inuyasha se diera realmente cuenta, de que no siempre se tiene todo lo que quieres, no importa lo popular que seas.

-Inuyasha, el equipo hará un baile para celebrar el triunfo, le pedimos al director que nos permitiera invitar a los demas grados ¿Inuyasha?

-¿Que? ah, me parece bien.

-Te sucede algo, cuéntame.

-No es nada Kuranosuke, mejor dime ¿vas a invitarla?

-Si, esta misma tarde termino con Kikyo, sabes, se ha vuelto, extraña.

-Y que lo digas, haces bien, parece una psicópata.

-Koga ¿vas a ir con Ayumi?

-Supongo que si.

-¿Cómo que supones?

-Es que ya me tiene cansado.

Ambos amigos lo miraron detenidamente, Koga era un chico de tez morena y unos ojos azules profundos, apuesto, custodiado por varias chicas del instituto, solía salir con varias, pero a ellos les había parecido que estaba interesado en Ayumi, una chica algo empalagosa que, aunque muy linda, podría llegar a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-¡Koga!

-_Hablando de la reina de Roma..._

-Hola chicos, Inuyasha, Kuranosuke.

-Hola Ayumi.

-Que hay Ayumi.

Ayumi posee unos hermoso ojos grises que contrastan con su palida piel, muy parecida a la nieve

-¿Me prestarian un momento a Koga?

-Claro.

Siendo arrastrado por la chica hasta un distancia prudente de sus amigos, Koga no pudo evitar poner una mala cara a su "amiga", no es que no le cayera bien, es que podía llegar a ser tan fastidiosa que era completamente insoportable, al girar la cabeza para varias direcciones, logró divisar a un grupo de chicos, que obsservaban atentamente en dirección a Inuyasha y Kuranosuke.

-¡Aome! Ya basta por favor, se dará cuenta de que lo ves a él.

-Lo siento Ayame no lo puedo evitar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo Aome?

-Ya Miroku, déjala, no la regañes tanto.

-Ah, si lo lamento Sango.

Koga alcanzó a divisar que todos rieron, al parecer por que él chico llamado Miroku se sonrojó por algún comentario, pero debía poner atención a lo que Ayumi estaba diciendo, la cara seria le decía que algo no andaba bien

-Debemos terminar con esto, solo me hago daño, se que no hay nada serio entre nosotros.

-Lo siento mucho Ayumi...

-No tienes de que, yo sabia desde un principio que esto no funcionaria.

Koga vio como la chica bajaba la mirada, la cual brillaba intensamente debido a las ligeras lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero ella limpio su terso rostro con la manga de su blusa y le mostró una tierna sonrisa

-Espero que encuentres a la dueña de tu corazón¿amigos?

-Amigos

Y con un apreton de manos, ambos tomaron rumbos diferentes

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡Hey Kohaku espera!

Sango se adelantó de sus amigos para alcanzar a un chico alto, de tes morena clara, que caminaba enfrente de ellos.

-Vaya, Sango si que es veloz.

-Cuando se trata de Kohaku...

Ayame y Aome rieron alegremente, en cambio, Miroku solo agachó la cabeza, notando esto, ambas chicas se dieron un rápida mirada entre ellas y se pusieron frente al chico con los brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta.

-¿Qué...pasa chicas?

-No lo sé ¿qué te pasa a ti?

-Si, has estado algo callado.

-Yo soy callado ¿no lo habian notado?

Pero Aome no se conformaba con esa respuesta, Miroku era un gran amigo, y queria saber que era lo que le estaba sucediendo, se notaba algo decaído, cosa que dudaba fuera por los exámenes.

-Por cierto Miroku, nunca nos has dicho si te gusta alguien en especial.

-Es cierto ¿ o acaso ya tienes novia?

Y como el joven de ojos miel no se esperaba esa pregunta, se atraganto con un caramelo que tenia en la boca y comenzó a toser, provocando que Ayame y Aome rieran un poco antes de ayudarlo.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso Aome?

-No lo se, tienes tantas chicas detrás de ti que ya no se ni que pensar.

-Pues no deberías pensar demasiado.

-Lo siento, es solo que... bueno mejor olvídalo.

-Hablando de amores...

Inuyasha Taisho camina por el puente que comunica al plantel con la pequeña cafeteria del parque, su corto pero reluciente cabello se ondea al compás del viento, sus ojos casi dorados brillan con la luz del sol, al pasar, todas las chicas no pueden evitar quedarse prendidas de tan único ejemplar, lo que lo hace mostrar una sonrisa seductora a todas sus "admiradoras", las cuales suspiran y sus ojos brillan, sin dejar de mencionar a cierta chica de cabello azabache, que no hace mas que voltear la mirada para no verse descubierta por el chico de sus sueños. Aún con un sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas, ella sonrie feliz.

-_Tal vez, solo tal vez pueda ser que mi sueño se haga realidad, no debo perder mi fé..._

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno, ya vimos todo lo que rodea a nuestros personajes, y se que no es usual que Kuranosuke sea amigo de Inuyasha, si recuerdan, Kuranosuke Takeda, mejor conocido como "el chico de la nariz sucia", es quien pretende a Sango y le pide matrimonio, bueno, que mas que mas, no pues creo que es todo, ah mi inspiracion es la cancion de Evanescence, my immortal, despues de escucharla muchas veces, este capitulo logro salir, a ver si puedo hacer lo mismo con los demas fics jeje 

_christythebest:_ Muchisimas gracias por seguir el fic, te agradezco tu apoyo, ha sido muy importante para mi, en serio?, no sabia que escribia bien jeje pero bueno, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente

_Sivis-ink:_ Si, tenias razon, Kagome fue quien tropezo con Inuyasha, aunque el recuerdo lo veras en el siguiente capitulo, espero que este tambien te haya gustado, gracias por seguir leyendo, matta ne!

Bueno, son todos jeje y tambien a Horuhe-kun, que aunque no deja review, es el admirador numero uno de esta historia, o eso creo jee, gracias por leer Horuhe-kun

Se que la historia es triste, mucho, cada vez ira tomando cada vez mas importancia la pareja principal, pero, paciencia, recuerden que les dije que esta basada en una historia real, y hay que plasmar bien los sentimientos de los personajes, una vez mas, gracias por leer, les estaria infinitamente agradecida si dan un click en el botoncito morado que dice "Go" y me dejan un comentario para ver que les parecio la historia jaja

Y antes de irme, veamos un poco de francés

**Bonjour fille**: Hola hija

**Extraordinaire:** oh, creo que es extraordinario jeje

**Vraiment?: **de verdad?

_Lady of Souls_


	4. El lugar a donde pertenezco

Volvi, y no! no estaba muerta, y tampoco me secuestraron los ovnis xD ah ya extrañaba esto

* * *

Capitulo 4: El lugar a donde pertenezco

Las manecillas del reloj parecen estar detenidas, los rayos del sol se filtran por el agua que fluye constantemente en la fuente a mitad del lago, la atmósfera es perfecta, un momento digno de disfrutarse en compañía de alguien especial. Debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol, se encuentra Aome, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte, sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos, en el cual se pueden apreciar solo algunas palabras, el inicio de una carta, solo con el destinatario y la fecha.

-_No puedo hacerlo…_

Los otros estudiantes caminan con lentitud, una sonrisa pintada en sus rostros, alegres por haber concluido otro día de clases, sin embargo, la azabache únicamente baja la mirada ante tanta alegría, no puede evitar sentir celos de todos ellos, riendo y charlando amenamente, mientras ella se sumerge en su tristeza.

-Te ves peor que un muerto.

-Me siento peor que uno.

-Lo imagine.

-Sango¿por que él no se fija en mí?

-No lo sé.

-¿Qué hay de malo en mi?

-Nada.

-**¿Alors?**

El brillo de su mirada castaña la desarmó, al borde de las lagrimas puedo sentir los brazos de su amiga rodeándola con ternura, intentado brindarle un poco del calor que emanaba a su corazón, que cada día se iba congelando debido al rechazo.

-Tú no tienes nada de malo **amie**, deja de decir esas cosas.

No pudo evitar sentirse culpable, después de todo, él le causaba todo ese sufrimiento, él era la razón de su llanto. Solución, necesitaba una, pero¿cuál era el problema¿Qué culpa tenia él? Nunca pidió que se enamorara, no era cosa suya.

-_No es algo que yo deba arreglar._

Sigilosamente se alejo de la escena que se presentaba, Aome se veía destrozada e Inuyasha no podía evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al ver como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto, una extraña y nueva sensación creció en su pecho, un anhelo por secar esas lagrimas, por darle un abrazo como el que le era brindado por su amiga.

_-Pero que tontería._

Aunque los recuerdos no lo dejaban respirar.

_-Discúlpame, no vi por donde iba._

_-No te preocupes._

_La mirada profunda de Aome se concentro en el chico que tenia en frente, sin parpadear, ni siquiera respirar podía, cautiva de aquellas orbes color miel, no daba cuenta a sus actos, acercándose poco a poco al joven, el cual no se movía, ambos parecían estar otro mundo, hasta que alguien menciono el nombre del chico fue cuando ambos reaccionaron, Aome se sonrojo furiosamente y salio corriendo del lugar._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!

-Ya lo hice.

-¡No te atrevas a dejarme así!

Era demasiado tarde, Kuranosuke había tomado una decisión y no la iba a cambiar por un capricho de la que hasta hace unos momentos era su novia. Se había percatado de su comportamiento posesivo desde hace algunos meses, pero no pudo decir nada, y todo por evitar hacerle daño.

-Esto terminó Kikyo.

-Después de todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos¿qué te ha hecho tomar esa decisión Kuranosuke?

-Al fin me di cuenta que no siento nada por ti.

-Pero…

Kikyo comenzó a sollozar, tratando de convencer a Kuranosuke para que cambiara de idea, si había algo que le molestaba a Kikyo, era el ser rechazada, y mas por alguien como el.

-¡Tu eres lo que eres gracias a mi! Si me dejas, lo perderás todo.

-Como si me importara. Hasta nunca Kikyo.

Alejarse de ella le causaba un sentimiento de paz, uno que no sentía hace mucho, le sentaba bien, su semblante transmitía la serenidad con la que contaba en esos momentos, su sonrisa se contagiaba, no era para menos, el baile de navidad estaba próximo y solo tenia una cosa en mente: invitar a Sango.

A eso precisamente se dirigía, estaba ya en el tercer piso del plantel, donde todos los estudiantes de primer año se encontraban, unos minutos mas y ella saldría después de asear el aula del final, finalmente la vio cruzar la puerta con una gran sonrisa y conversando con otro chico, bastante alto a su parecer.

-Sango¿iras al baile de navidad?

-Claro que no, no me gustan ese tipo de eventos y lo sabes Kohaku.

La respuesta fue como un balde de agua fría para Kuranosuke, ella no iría, ni con el, ni con nadie.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al llegar a casa, en lo único que pudo pensar fue en darse un baño de agua tibia, el otoño estaba a punto de terminar para dar paso al esperado invierno, siendo que ella amaba esa específica estación del año, la brisa helada de las mañanas rozando sus mejillas le causaba una inexplicable sensación. Inmediatamente después de entrar en su habitación, se preparo para una merecida ducha.

El contacto con del agua tibia en su piel la erizo un poco, mas no tardo en acostumbrarse a la temperatura y disfrutar del momento. Sumergida en la tina de baño, comenzó a meditar un poco sobre lo acontecido.

Todo comenzaba a darle vueltas en la cabeza.

_-¿Ya viste al chico que va caminando por ahí? Es bastante guapo._

_-Si estas hablando del rubio, no le veo lo atrayente._

_-Sango no digas eso, apuesto que incluso a Ayame le parece guapo._

_-A mi ni me pregunten._

_-¿Acaso solo puedes pensar en Banki?_

_-¿Banki¿Quién es el?_

_-El novio de Ayame._

_-¿Novio?_

-Estuve tan concentrada en Inuyasha, que no me había dado cuenta de que Bankotsu estaba tras Ayame.

_-Aome, de nada sirve que te enamores de ese chico._

_-¿De que hablas Sango?_

_-No es por ser cruel, pero Sango tiene razón, es de los chicos populares que jamás se fijarían en alguien que no este a su nivel._

_-¡No digan eso de él! Se que es diferente._

-Vaya que ambas tenían razón.

No pudo seguir recordando, su madre entro al baño sin avisar, se veía bastante agitada.

-¡Madre no entres así!

-Sal de prisa, me acaba de llamar la madre de Sango, tu amiga esta en el hospital.

Continuará...

* * *

Bien, el capitulo es algo raro, no se como describirlo jeje espero que les haya gustado, bendita insipracion, jaja no la enconraba y al final volvio a mi jaja

_Kagome Yumika: _jeje lo se, pobre Aome, bueno, es que como te habras dado cuenta, en el anime, Miroku no tiene tanta competenia, siendo que Sango es muy linda y fuerte, asi que no me parecio justo que solo haya chicos que se peleen por Aome, jeje gracias por leer!

_christythebest: _Eso mismo pienso yo, no es justo, pobre Sango, por eso le doy su merecido lugar aqui, que bueno que no lo he echado a perder, me alegra saberlo, lo que me dice que he mejorado mi estilo para escribir, gracias por seguir hasta aqui amiga!

_Sivis-ink: _Ahi esta, se conectaron n.n, fue lindo, pero ash alguien tenia que arruinarlo u.u jajaja gracias por seguir leyendo T.T me haces muy feliz!

_kamy-chan-chan:_ muchisimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me has brindado hasta ahora, T.T (Lady of Souls se ha puesto sentimental) waaaa que linda y tierna eres!! te quero mucho mucho mucho T.T gracias por leer!

_Horuhe-kun: _No pudiste poner un review mas corto? u.u es broma jeje bueno, pues a ti que te digo, se mas paciente!!!

_Suiguintou: _Gracias por leerlo, me hace realmente feliz, que bueno que te haya gustado, que bien! ya tengo a alguien mas que sigue este fic muy de cerca, en verdad muchas gracias!

_Silvemy89: _Jajaja entendi claramente el mensaje jajaja bueno, aqui la tienes ya, espero la hayas disfrutado aunque sea un poquito n.n

Frances!

**Alors: **Entonces

**Amie: **Amiga

matta ne n.n!!

_Lady of Souls_


	5. Désespoir

OMG xD si, he vueltop D: pero por favor T.T no me maten D: pasaron muchas cosas u.u y pues D: no pude actualizar... pero prometo actualizar todas mis historias antes de mi examen para la uni ;D sie ya soy grande ;o; como sea xD ya veran que esta vez si actualizare mas seguido n.n asi que ahora sin mas que decir, disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 5: **Désespoir**

Abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose en una habitación de paredes blancas y con olor a desinfectante. Tratando de enfocar la mirada en algún punto que no diera vueltas, se topó con una mirada oscura que la veía con preocupación.

-Kohaku…

-Tonta, me asustaste.

-Lo siento… ¿Qué sucedió?

-Te desmayaste de un segundo a otro, por suerte estaba yo a tu lado, de otro modo ya te habrías abierto la cabeza.

Sango le dedicó una linda sonrisa, que fue devuelta por el alto moreno. Ambos tenían su propio lenguaje, se habían convertido en un par muy cercano, casi como hermanos…

-¡Sango!

-Aome…

-¿Estas bien? Vine en cuanto me enteré, ¿Qué pasó?

-Pues, dice Kohaku que me desmayé…

-¿Kohaku? Ah, **pardon** no te habia visto, hola.

Kohaku simplemente le respondió con un ligero movimiento de su mano y salió de la habitación, diciéndole a Sango con la mirada que vendría después de que se desocupara, cosa que Sango entendió a la perfección.

-Hay algo raro entre tú y Kohaku.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No lo sé, se llevan demasiado bien… Como sea, ya te sientes mejor, me imagino.

-Pues si, la verdad no me di cuenta cuando pasó, de seguro fue el cansancio.

-Disculpen…

Una tercera voz interrumpió la conversación de las dos amigas, dejándolas incrédulas ante la persona que acababa de entrar en la habitación: Kuranosuke. Llevaba consigo un ramo de flores y con una mano detrás de la cabeza sonreía nerviosamente.

-Escuché que te enfermaste y pues… te traje esto.

-Gra-gracias, joven Takeda.

-Bueno yo me retiro, nos vemos luego Sango.

-¡Aome, espera! Esta mujer…

-Ella es… Aome Le Proul, ¿cierto?

-Si, ella es.

-_Interesante…_

-Dime algo… ¿Qué te trajo por aquí?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aome regresó a su casa al anochecer, sin muchos ánimos de estar ni de hacer. Le perturbaba la salud de su amiga y su situación con Inuyasha, nada le aseguraba que si quiera la mirara.

-_Una mirada, ¿que te cuesta mirarme solo una vez Inuyasha?_

Recostada sobre su cama, no pudo evitar seguir pensando en los ojos dorados que la mantienen cautivada. Y es que lo que mas le gustaba de el era esa forma tan peculiar de ser, unas veces impulsivo, otras alegre, otras agresivo y muy rara vez serios y decidido. No sabia que esperar de el a cada instante que lo veía, simplemente era un misterio que ella quería descubrir a su lado…

-Hija, un amigo tuyo vino a buscarte, dice ser Miroku…

-En un momento bajo, gracias madre.

Para que Miroku fuera a buscarla a su casa debía ser algo realmente importante. Bajó las escaleras lentamente, temiendo que fuera algo grave. En cuanto lo vio sentado y perceptiblemente nervioso respiró con alivio.

-**Bonne nuit**, Miroku.

-Hola, Aome. Perdona que haya venido tan tarde…

-No te preocupes, esta bien ¿Pasa algo?

-La verdad es que me enteré de lo de Sango…

-Si, parece ser que se desmayó. Afortunadamente, Kohaku estaba con ella, así que ya esta bien.

-Ya veo, con que Kohaku…

-¿Estas bien?

-Por supuesto, no le veo caso a la pregunta.

-Oye Miroku, me preocupa que te pongas serio de pronto, yo sólo…

-No hace falta que te preocupes tanto, estoy bien. Nos vemos mañana.

El joven de mirada color verde salió de la casa cerrando la puerta de manera brusca, Aome no supo que fue lo que le molestó. Con algo de prisa, Miroku se encaminó a un parque cercano y localizó una banca para sentarse. Hacía una hermosa noche, con la luna brillando a lo alto y una ligera brisa jugando con las hojas de los árboles.

-Sango… ¿Tendré alguna oportunidad contigo?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lejos de todo ese ambiente, Kohaku acompañaba a Sango hasta su casa. Ambos conversaban y reían de vez en cuando, llevando una amena sonrisa en sus rsotros.

-Listo, ya llegamos. Muchas gracias Kohaku.

-Por nada Sango. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo.

-Lo mismo va para ti, sabes que me tienes cuando necesites algo.

-Si, por cierto…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te gusta Miroku?

Continuará

* * *

Si emh bueno o.o el capitulo es corto y preciso en ciertos puntos que necesitaba y emh bueno xD no se que les haya parecido a ustedes xDU

Reviews!

_setsuna17: _Ahi lo tienes xD actualizacion al fin! si es un milagro o algo asi, al fin Kami me dio algo para escribir xD gracias por lees y por tu apoyo, matta ne!

_Daisu-chan: _Ahi tienes a tu amada Sango xD ya ves que no paso nadita grave n.n y pues de lo de mi forma de escribir, gracias Q.Q tu siempre tan lindo conmigo nii Q.Q por eso te quiero ;D bueno espero te haya gustado este capi n.n nos vemos pronto!

_Silvemy89: _lo siento ;o;!!! en verdad pero T.T me pasaron tantisisisimas cosas que ni tiempo tuve uwu pero aqui esta ya! y prometo no volverte a hacer sufrir... espero nos vemos la proxima vez ;D

_serena tsukino chiba:_ jajaja no no fue nadie xD Sango se enfermo solita, asi que no te apures, que todo dara un gran giro el proximo capitulo jojojo matta ne!

_Lady Yukiiko:_ jajaja pues gracias por tu comentario xD aunque ni escribo bien Q.Q pero gracias! y no me molesta para nada que sigas mis fics, al contrario! es un gran honor para mi, en serio ;D muchisimas gracias y hasta la proxima!

_Suiguintou: _ejem pues si me tarde un poquito verdad pero ya ves que todo salio bien con Sango D: no permitire que ella muera! ella es demasiado genial y pues bueno, hay que ver que papel juega Kohaku con ella eh ;D jajaja bueno, gracias y nos vemos en el proximo!

Francés:

**Désespoir: **Desesperación

**pardon: **Perdón

**Bonne nuit: **Buenas noches

_Lady of Souls_


End file.
